


The Scarecrow

by In_love_with_too_many_fandoms



Series: The After Effects [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Adorable, Cleaning, Cute, Docnut, Fluff, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Scarecrow - Freeform, making the house look better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_too_many_fandoms/pseuds/In_love_with_too_many_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Donut and Doc decided to spruce up their little cave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scarecrow

“Donut,” Doc whispered. “Are you awake?” He didn’t receive an answer from the man in pink armor. Doc was unable to sleep anymore, and because of this, he decided he was going to explore the cave a bit. He was feeling antsy and didn’t want to sit around waiting for Donut to wake up. 

 

Doc stood up and brushed the dirt off of his purple armor. He walked straight and then turned to the left. He kept moving until he came to a fork in the area. He then turned right. That just lead to a dead end. Doc sighed and went back the way he came. He chose the left path and continued down it until he arrived at another fork in the cave. He chose the right path. Again, it led him to a dead end. However, he was not alone…

 

Doc screamed at the sight. It was a man in brown armor propped up against the wall. 

 

“Doc!” Donut shouted. He sounded very far away. Doc’s scream must have woken him up. “Are you okay? Where are you?”

 

Doc raced back to Donut. The fact that Donut’s shouting to find his boyfriend helped Doc find him even sooner. When Doc found Donut, he was scouring the same area that they had been sleeping in. “Donut, I’m right here!” Donut spun around in a 180 to face the one sound he’s been dying to hear; the sound of his boyfriend’s voice. He sprinted to Doc and embraced him.

 

“Are you okay?” Donut sounded close to tears. “What happened? Why did you scream?”

 

Doc patted Donut’s back. “I’m fine. Everything is fine. I just got a little scared.”

Donut pulled back and looked at Doc with big, puppy dog eyes. “What scared you?”

 

Doc bit his tongue. He shouldn’t have said that everything is fine. He took a deep breath before speaking again. “I learned we’re not alone.”

 

Donut’s puppy dog eyes grew even larger out of fear. “What do you mean? We aren’t alone? There’s someone else here?”

 

Doc sighed. “Yes. I saw a suit of armor slumped up against a wall. I don’t know if the person inside is dead or if they were just sleeping but there is someone else here.”

 

Donut stayed silent for a couple of minutes. He finally gained the courage to speak again. “Show me.’

 

It was Doc’s turn for his eyes to grow wide. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes.’ There wasn’t even a moment of hesitation. Doc turned around and headed back to the awful section of the cave. Lucky for him, Donut was just two paces behind him. That made him feel much more calm. He didn’t even get lost on his way there! He found the suit of brown armor and couldn’t bring himself to look at it. Doc winced.

 

“There it is.” Doc turned around and Donut walked towards the suit. It was silent for about a minute until it was broken my Donut’s laughter. Doc quickly turned around. “What? What is it?” Doc saw Donut doubled over in laughter.

 

“You thought Lopez was a real person? That’s the greatest thing I’ve ever heard.”

 

“What is it?” Now Doc was starting to get mad.

 

“Lopez here is a robot!” Saying it out loud caused Donut to just laugh even harder. Meanwhile, Doc could feel his face flame.

 

“Oh. I didn’t know. I panicked.”

 

Donut collected himself and stood up. He embraced Doc. “I’m sorry for laughing at you, honey. It was just really funny. You’re so cute when you panic.” Donut gave Doc a quick peck on the cheek. 

 

Donut’s kiss allowed Doc to clear his mind. Now knowing that Lopez was a robot, he had a great idea. “Hey! You know how you have been wanting to make our cave look a little bit more home-y?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Then follow my lead, and grab some rope and stakes.” Doc grabbed the robot and headed for the entrance of the cave.

 

-

 

Doc and Donut stepped back to examine their work. “I think it looks pretty nice. What do you think, dear?”

 

Doc looked at Donut. “I think it looks perfect.” They walked back to the cave hand in hand. Watching them was the blank robot Lopez, tied up like a scarecrow to warn newcomers that people are still at Blood Gulch.


End file.
